Maldición
by celestialwolf2000
Summary: Penso que era una broma pero se lleno de miedo al saber que era real. Participante en el reto "Sorpresa o Travesura" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak".


**Hola de nuevo gente. Si lo sé, se qué hace mucho no publicaba nada pero digamos que no tenía mucha inspiración pero ahora vengo con esta pequeña historia que espero sea de su agrado**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Sorpresa o Travesura" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak"**

Maldición

—No puede estar hablando en serio—se notaba el desconcierto y miedo en el rostro de Ruby. Pero simplemente era una locura.

—Lo siento pero me temo que es verdad—el profesor Abedul, el profesor con más conocimiento de esa época, terminaba de vendar y explicarle a Ruby y su hija Sapphire que la mordida que tenia en su brazo no era de un animal normal—Según la explicación que me dieron sobre el animal que me cuentan, no hay duda que te ataco un hombre lobo—termino de explicar serenó mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su silla.

— ¡DEBE DE ESTAR BROMEANDO! —grito Ruby completamente furioso. Venia en ayuda porque la noche anterior, un animal salvaje lo había mordido o para ser más exactos casi le había arrancado una parte del brazo mientras iba de vuelta de camino a su casa. El dolor fue tan insoportable que lo obligo a perder el conocimiento, no sin antes ver a un animal muy grande y peludo mordiéndolo. Cuando despertó, encontró a Sapphire completamente preocupada. Trato de levantarse pero rápidamente el dolor en el brazo regreso obligándolo a soltar una exclamación de dolor. Rápidamente Sapphire lo ayudo a levantarse y ambos se encaminaron para que el padre de Sapphire lo revisara. En cuanto llegaron el padre de ella comenzó a revisar la herida y preguntando qué había sucedido. Entre ambos le explicaron lo ocurrido, Ruby lo poco que recordaba y Sapphire le explico que al oír el grito corrió hacia donde estaba el chico pero solo vio a una especie de lobo en dos patas corriendo lejos de un ensangrentado Ruby— ¡Es que simplemente eso es una locura¡

—Nunca bromearía con algo como eso—se aclaro la garganta—En todos estos años no solo he investigado conocimientos científicos, sino que también, conocimientos que la gente creería que son ridículos, como la existencia de hombres lobos.

—Papá, tú no puedes saber acerca de eso ya que ni existen…. ¿verdad? —termino de decir con miedo y duda en su voz.

—Me gustaría decir que no existe pero me temo que es verdad—comenzó a escribir en unas hojas de su libreta—Podría explicarles más a fondo sobre el tema pero me temo que no soy el indicado—arranco la hoja y se la dio a Ruby quien la tomo con su brazo sano—Vallan con este hombre para que se los explique mejor y denle el papel.

— ¿Steven Stone? —escupió el nombre con burla—Ahora sé que es una broma. ¿Por qué tendría que hablar con el loco que vive fuera del pueblo?

—Porque solo un hombre lobo puede explicarles que es lo que ocurrirá ahora—termino de decir seriamente mirando a ambos jóvenes.

Salieron de la casa con rostro preocupado. Para Ruby esto no era más que una broma de mal gusto. Los hombres lobos no existían, solo eran invenciones de los padres para asustar a sus hijos malcriados, solo era una broma muy buen elaborada de su ataque de ayer. Por otro lado Sapphire sentía mucho miedo, pero no por ella, si no por la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Eran pareja y no quería que algo como esto, si es que era real, lo separase pero conociendo a su padre, era muy seguro que fuera real.

Ambos se complementaban perfectamente. Ruby amaba las cosas lindas y creaba los vestidos más hermosos pero al ser hombre y con la mentalidad de la gente de la época eso era repudiado, así que, Sapphire se hacía pasar por la autora de los vestido y trajes de gala para que las obras del chico se mostrasen al mundo. Sapphire era muy lo contrario a una dama de sociedad. Era ruda, fuerte, poco delicada y con un carácter fuerte. Al ser amigos de infancia ambos hablaron al respecto y decidieron enseñarse entre ellos como actuar ante el mundo, Ruby le enseñaba buenos modales a Sapphire y ella le enseñaba a él como ser fuerte y comportarse como todos los hombres. Después de un tiempo se hicieron pareja debido al amor que nació entre ellos. Metidos en sus pensamientos llegaron rápidamente a la casa que estaba bastante alejada, tocaron la puerta y después de unos cuantos segundos salió un hombre bien parecido de cabello plateado pero en su mirada se notaba cansancio.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? —pregunto con tono serio.

— Si, el profesor Abedul nos envió y nos dijo que les entregara esto—Ruby extendió el papel y se lo dio, aun con el pensamiento de que era una broma. El hombre tomo el papel y procedió a leerlo, una mueca de horror se dibujo en su rostro—Pasen—ambos ingresaron dentro de la casa y el hombre les ofreció asiento—Primero que nada esto no es una broma—dijo refiriéndose al pensamiento del chico—Es muy real y va hacer algo muy doloroso.

—Pero no puede ser, eso solo es un cuento, un mito—expreso Ruby consternado.

—No lo es, lo sé perfectamente porque al igual que tú me ataco un animal enorme y después de algunos días ocurrió lo inevitable—menciono con dolor mirando el piso con rabia.

— ¿Entonces usted es un hombre lobo?—Pregunto Sapphire con miedo.

—Lo soy, pero solo en las noches de luna llena, justo como el día de ayer—el hombre se levanto y miro por la ventana—Les diré exactamente las mismas palabras que me dijeron a mí—menciono cerrando los ojos.

" _En las noches de luna llena, incluso el hombre más puro de este mundo. Que reza todas las noches, ayuda a las personas y que no alberga dentro de su corazón ningún sentimiento negativo. Se convertirá en una bestia sanguinaria que lo único que buscara es alimentarse con carne humana. Sin importar que tanto amen a las personas que lo rodean, debido a que pierden el racionamiento y lo único que queda es el instinto de caza"_

—Aun después de todos estos años esa frase me causa un miedo terrible—dijo Steven abriendo los ojos nuevamente y viendo a la pareja cogida de la mano con rostros preocupados.

— ¿Entonces usted me ataco ayer?

—No—Steven salió rápidamente de la habitación y regreso con unas cadenas que tiro en el piso—Yo cada noche de luna llena me amarro con las cadenas en el sótano, siempre despierto amarrado y con el lugar destruido, por eso se que yo no fui quien te atacó ayer.

— ¿Entonces quien fue?

—No lo sé, pero yo no soy el único por el área, debido a que detectan mi olor y saben que es mejor no acercarse.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto con duda Ruby.

—Parece que los propios hombre lobos no se acercan al territorio de otro pero el que tú también seas uno, significa que ya no les importa mi presencia—tomo las cadenas y se las entrego a Ruby—Las vas a necesitar para esta noche.

— ¿Por qué para esta noche si no hay luna llena?

—La transformación lleva su tiempo y en la primera semana el cuerpo se adapta a esta para la próxima luna llena—nuevamente tomo asiento—La primera noche deberás permanecer amarrado y si alguien puede estar afuera de la habitación sería lo mejor. Durante la primera noche sufrirás un dolor indescriptible, se debe al cambio de las células en tu cuerpo, algunos se desmayan durante el proceso por el dolor y los más afortunados pueden llegar a morir.

— ¿Cómo puede decir que son afortunados por morir? —dijo con enojo Sapphire.

—Porque ellos ya no tendrán que cargar con la maldición el resto de su vida—ante esto la pareja trago saliva y se sujetaron más fuerte la mano—la segunda noche parte de tu piel comenzara a desprenderse y empezara a crecer pelo en esas partes aun claro con dolor pero este será mucho más soportable, la tercera y cuarta noche tus dientes crecerán y se afilaran mientras tu rostro cambia y por ultimo en la quinta noche y la más peligrosa, la transformación estará completa por lo que debes estrictamente estar encadenado en el sótano con estas cadenas que tiene algo de plata para debilitarnos sin matarnos.

— ¿A qué se debe que sea la más peligrosa? —pregunto horrorizado Ruby.

—Debido a que la ausencia de luna llena te dará un frenesí incontrolable por carne. Con la luna solo cazamos para alimentarnos y debes en cuando expandir la maldición como fue tu caso—Ruby solo miro su brazo vendado—Pero sin ella solo somos maquinas de matar, dirigidos por el instinto de asesinar a cuanto ser vivo se encuentre en nuestro rango olfativo.

—Entiendo—Ruby se veía pálido y sin vida mientras miraba al piso. Antes deseaba que fuera una broma pero ahora solo deseaba y rezaba porque no fuera más que una simple pesadilla de la cual despertaría en cualquier momento. Ambos dieron las gracias por la información pero antes de irse completamente Steven le dijo algo a Ruby

—Más vale que en la quinta noche refuerces muy bien los amarres y que ninguna persona querida, sobre todo tu novia, esta cerca o en los alrededores si no quieres perderla—Ante esto el chico solo asintió y salió de la casa para alcanzar a Sapphire.

Después de una semana Steven preocupado por el hecho de que su amigo el profesor Abedul no lo hubiera visitado se dirigió al pueblo pero para horror de este, se encontraba completamente destruido con varios cadáveres. Desde hombres y mujeres de la tercera edad, hasta niños de tan solo años. Rápidamente emprendió la marcha hacia la casa del profesor solo para encontrase la casa completamente destruida y al profesor, o lo que quedaba de este, tirado en el piso con un charco de su propia sangre. Subió las escaleras buscando en alguna habitación rastro de Sapphire pero lo único que encontró fue un cuarto al final del pasillo con la puerta destruida y un enorme charco de sangre donde ,en medio de este, se encontraba una libreta de su amigo. Con rapidez tomo la libreta y procedió a leerla dándose cuenta que era un diario de la semana de adaptación del cuerpo de Ruby escrito de forma algo torpe.

 _Dia 1_

 _El señor Steven tenía razón. Estuve toda la noche afuera del cuarto y pude oír una y otra vez a Ruby gritar cada vez más fuerte. El jamás se desmayó o tan siquiera paro de gritar, pensé que de un momento a otro se desgarraría las cuerdas vocales pero no sucedió. En cuanto salió la luz del sol, paró de gritar finalmente y lo ayude a levantarse._

 _Dia 2_

 _Esta vez quise ver si era cierto lo que dijo el señor Steven y me quede con Ruby en el cuarto para darle apoyo. Jamás vi algo tan horrible, su piel comenzó a caerse y de ella salía pelo, salía pelo de la carne_ _viva. Esta vez Ruby no grito tanto y pudo concentrase en lo que yo le contaba._

 _Dia 3_

 _De nuevo estuve dentro del cuarto con Ruby, si lo que dijo el señor Steven es cierto, entonces es hasta la quinta noche que no debo estar aquí. La piel que se había regenerado al salir el sol nuevamente comenzó a caerse y esta vez vi como su rostro se tornaba de una color gris, sus ojos se agrandaron y el color de su piel igual._

 _Dia 4_

 _Su cara comenzó a alargarse mientras aullidos comenzaban a salir de él, pero aun con eso el me miraba y hablaba de forma normal, quizá ya no sentía dolor o se había acostumbrado a él._

 _Dia 5_

 _Cometimos un terrible error. Durante toda la noche pudimos escucharlo gruñendo, aullando y golpeando todo lo que se encontraba en el sótano, en cuanto salió el sol dejamos de huir ruido y pensamos que todo había acabado, grave error. En cuanto abrimos la puerta Ruby, o lo que fuera que sea esa cosa, salió de inmediato del cuarto y ataco a mi padre. Me grito que me refugiara y solo atine a correr por el miedo a la habitación más alejada. Ahora mismo puedo escuchar los gritos de todas las personas del pueblo, llorando y gritando de terror. Por dios nunca imagine que esto pasaría. Ruby si alguna vez lees esto solo quiero decirte que te amo y que…_

Hasta ahí llegaba el texto, lo demás de la hoja estaba manchado por sangre de lo que imaginaba era de Sapphire. Con pesar tomo la libreta y salió de la casa, No se imagino que su transformación pudiese continuar aun en el día, miro todo el pueblo lleno de marcas de garras y colmillos. Esta maldición que tenía era insoportable pero lo era aun mas saber que, de forma directa o indirecta, siempre a donde fuera estaría la muerte y caos siguiéndolo. Pero ahora solo le quedaba una pregunta más y tal vez la más importante. ¿Dónde estaba Ruby y si alguna vez lo volvería a ver?

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado y no olviden dejar algún review si sienten que le falto algo o saber si les gusto. Me anima mucho a continuar. Sin más que decir me despido deseando que pasen un buen día de muertos, nos vemos.**


End file.
